My Life's Love Song: Yeah Right!
by JanJan Mizuki
Summary: OURAN HIGH SCHOOL BOY BAND:...THE HOST CLUB...Never in her entire life had Haruhi thought she would be part of a band, a BOY BAND! Dammit! She can't even sing! But something happened that made her thank FATE. TamaHaru KyouHaru KyouOC...your choice :D


**A/N: **This is my 2nd Ouran FanFic. Again, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Full Summary:**

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL BOY BAND: _**The Host Club**_. Never in her entire life had Haruhi thought she would be a part of a band, a BOY BAND! Dammit! She can't even sing! But something happened that made her thank _**FATE**_. TamaHaru KyouHaru KyouOC…your choice:D

**PS:** I'm asking for a little help for whom I should pair Haruhi with. Suoh Tamaki or Ootori Kyouya ;D

**Take Note:**

This is AU but I'm sure it will interest you. Haruhi and the twins are freshmen. Tamaki and Kyouya are sophomores, as well as the OC. Mori and Hani are juniors. Instead of a Host Club, they made a Boy Band named _**The Host Club**_. The bold italized words are meant to be thoughts and the ones italized only are the songs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1: Hero**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**August 18, 2007; 1:32 pm:**

Fujioka Haruhi walked towards the extremely large gateway of Ouran Academy. _**Whoa! So huge!**_ She thought.

Before entering the gate, she took in a deep breath _**Right! I can do this! I'm sure I can get this scholarship.**_

She took in a deep breath again then continued to enter.

Upon entering, she noticed something going on the west side of the school. It seems something eventful is about to happen. Girls were lining up, giggling, chatting, etc. They all seem exited.

Haruhi simply shrugged, things like that don't usually interest her. _**I need to concentrate now. I don't have time for such things.**_ Then she entered the administration office.

**3:30 pm:**

Haruhi took a sigh of relief. _**At last! It's finish. Now they have to decide whether I'm accepted or not. Hmm…My résumé's fine, I guess. I hope they accept me.**_

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

_**Hmm? What's that sound? **_She looked around. A faint female voice singing came from the west side of the school she noticed a while ago. It caught her attention. _**Sugoi! Such lovely voice! I wonder who it is.**_ She glanced at the administration office window. It seems they're not yet finish. _**Maybe I'll check it out. I am, in fact, wasting my time here doing nothing…might as well go.**_ She stood up and walked towards the music.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

She walked towards the area. It's to be heard from the left side of the Academy, right next to the awfully huge parking lot. _**Damn these rich bastards! It's a total waste of money buying such expensive cars when they themselves doesn't even drive them. Where's the pleasure in that?**_ She thought slyly as she passed the parking lot.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

Finally she reached the place where the sound came from. Plenty were watching, girls screaming everywhere. A huge stage appeared in front of her. Someone is on stage, singing. That someone is a girl. She looked so lovely, her long maroon hair falling about her shoulders, her skin so fair but lively. She's tall and slim. She smiled lovingly as she sings. Her voice is so melodic and charmingly beautiful, as beautiful as she looks.

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

On the stage along with her is a band of boys. It seems these boys were the real reason why the girls off stage were screaming outrageously. _**Well, they do look pretty attractive.**_ 2 guitarists were on each side of the singing girl. They look like twins. They have red hair, and appeared almost as tall as Haruhi. On the drum set sat a very stoic person. He has short black hair and darker skin than the others. He seems very concentrated with his drumming. Then she noticed a little boy playing the piano. She was shocked at first. She thought the boy was toying with the instrument and was about to ask the person next to her if that was okay. But then she noticed that this boy really is playing the piano and is, in fact, very good. From the looks of him, he seems a very cheerful one unlike the drummer. He never failed to smile widely. _**He's really cute for a pianist…**_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

The girl stopped singing. Everyone applauded her. Then after they hushed to listen to what the girl has to say.

"Ladies and gents! That was **Everytime** by **Britney Spears**. We are very sorry for our lead singer is late, _yet again_ (sarcastic). He will soon show up. But for the mean time, let us listen to our ever so cool base guitarist as he sings **Hero** by **Nickelback**."

Again…more screaming aroused. Haruhi covered her ears with her hands as she noticed the said base guitarist appearing from behind the girl. _**Damn! Why are these people going gaga over them! They're just…a BAND!**_ A base guitar wrapped on his body, but then he gave it to one of the twins. He approached the microphone. The others started playing the song. Then he began to sing.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me_

Haruhi was dumb-founded. This guy on stage has incredibly cool soft voice. It touches the heart as he sings. His dark hair waving about as the wind blew. His face looks so calm. Spectacles hid his eyes. For once, Haruhi wished she could see what his eyes looked like. She listens very intently, staring at the singer.

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

"(on phone) Tamaki! Where the heck are you? We started almost half an hour ago! I sang at least 3 songs! Tamaki!" Nanami Johara, the temporary female singer of the Ouran High School Boy Band: _**The Host Club, **_shouted at the guy on the other line, back stage.

_Someone told me_

_Love would all save us_

_But, how can that be_

_Look what love gave us_

"(Puts the phone an inch away from his ear) Gomene, Johara! My alarm clock broke so I woke up pretty late!" Tamaki, the guy on the other line, excused.

"No excuses you pig! You sleep long like hell! We're really having a hard time here! Hurry and pick your ass up you idiotic pig!" Johara declared loudly.

_A world full of killing_

_And blood spilling_

_That world never came_

The guy from the other line chuckled.

"Sheesh Johara! Calm down! You've never changed! You hot-headed cutie! (giggles more) Don't worry I'm here at the parking lot. I'll be there in a bit."

"Tamaki you pig! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a cutie! You dumbass! (toot) He-hello?!" Johara said; a vein popping at her forehead. _**Tamaki you pig! Oh, I'm gonna getcha for this! Sheesh! Talk about manners!**_ _**Che! Why the hell am I here anyways?! **_She peeked at the band on stage. _**But then again, I'm really happy with these guys! Che! Those jerks!**_ She smiled.

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

A white limousine arrived at the parking lot. Most of the girls turned their attention to it. The screaming went louder. Haruhi did not pay much attention to this because she was pretty occupied with Kyouya.

A blonde, blue-eyed guy stepped out of the limousine. His hair danced delightedly as the wind blew. His eyes reflected the sun. Its deep blue color made the girls around want to faint. He began approaching the stage.

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

"Fujioka Haruhi? Fujioka Haruhi?!" A man from the administration office called among the audiences. Haruhi heard him and abruptly faced him.

"Ha-Hai?"

"Please come with me. You will be instructed on what you need for school."

She got in! But this didn't amuse Haruhi that much for her attention was still with the guy singing onstage. She walked out of the crowd, but wished she didn't. She then followed the man. She took glimpses of the guy onstage as they walk.

_And they say_

_That a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

Kyouya looked at her. She was shocked. She froze and stared back at the guy. For her, it felt like they were the only ones there and the only thing to be heard was his voice. It was the first time Haruhi felt this way. She couldn't understand it. Something about this guy made her heart leap. Just then a car went whooping by, about to hit Haruhi.

_(Repeated 3x)_

_And they're watching us_

_They're watching us_

_As we all fly away_

Some of the people on the crowd gasped. The car ran out of Ouran.

"Miss…Are you okay?" Tamaki asked the petite, dark-haired girl.

Haruhi was in so much shock that she failed to notice the blonde guy was lying on top of her.

"Fujioka Haruhi! Suoh-sama! Are you alright?" The man from the administration office she was following asked worryingly. Said man helped Tamaki get up.

Then Tamaki let out his hand to help Haruhi.

Haruhi, who was still half-shocked, noticed the hand in front of her took it and stood. Tamaki led her to a bench nearby.

When Haruhi was calm enough to talk, she looked at the boy beside her as she reminisces of what has happened. She was about to be hit by a car when the blonde in front of her was near enough to grab hold of her and save her from being a lump lifeless body. She noticed a cut was left on his left cheek from their fall. She could have been badly injured or worst, dead, if it weren't for this guy.

She abruptly stood up and bowed as low as possible. "Arigatoh Gozaimasu!" She said monotonously.

Tamaki smiled and stood up as well. "Eh…You don't have to do that. It's no problem." Haruhi looked at him amazed. _**This guy just saved my life! And yet he acts as if he's not hurt. Blood is oozing out of the cut!**_ She continued to stare.

"You don't have to worry about this. It's nothing! Really! The important thing is that you're fine! Right?!" Tamaki beamed at her then patted her head. "Next time, be careful! You might get hurt!" he said, smiling wider.

Haruhi gazed at him then smiled back her famous rookie smile. Tamaki was stunned. _**So…KAWAII!!!**_

People around were whispering. Girls' eyes were fuming. They pierced angry glares at Haruhi.

"Who the heck is that girl? She's not worthy of Tamaki-kun's touch!" They whispered, having forgotten of the incident way back.

Just then…

"Tamaki! You lazy good-for-nothing idiot pig! Why the heck are you still standing there?! We need you pronto!"

**DUN…**

**DUN…**

**DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!**

The girl singing from a while ago popped out of nowhere then grabbed Tamaki's right ear and started pulling him away.

"Jo-Johara! Wai-wait! ITAI!!! You're going to take my ear off!" Tamaki yelped in pain.

Then they took off.

Haruhi just stared at them as they slowly disappear inside crowd. Tamaki eh…

**5:00 pm:**

**SMACK!**

"ITAI!"

There seems to be a commotion going on at the 3rd music room, where the Ouran high school boy band The Host Club meets.

"Joha-chan! You don't have to hit Tama-chan that hard…" Hani, grasping a bunny plushy, gave the Blondie a cute worried look.

"NO!" Johara roared, a vein popped at the hand she used to whack Tamaki on the head.

"We've waited half an hour for him! He even made me sing, dammit!"

"Ahhh! Takashi! She's so SCARY!!!" Hani ran towards Mori and hid behind his back.

"Ahh…" Mori mumbled.

"I didn't tell you to sing." Tamaki corrected. "And why is that a problem? You have a lovely voice!"

"IDIOT!" She smacked him again.

"You're a boy band! Do I look like a boy to you?!"

"You don't but you sure are qualified to be one. The way you act that is." Tamaki whispered to himself.

Unluckily, Johara heard him and gave him another whack in the head.

"ITAI!" Tamaki cried out, once again. _**Oh! The horror!**_

"Don't be so harsh, Johara. He seems to have a pretty good reason why he was so late. Did something happen, Tamaki?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop, pushing his glasses up as he said so.

"Eh? How'd you know, Kyouya?" Johara eyed him, teasingly.

"Eh? Haven't you notice the cut on his face a while ago?" Kyouya said, grinning. _**Heh! She didn't notice it!**_

_**Damn that big ego-ed bastard!**_ Johara thought slyly.

She then turned her attention to Tamaki. Indeed, there was a band aid on his left cheek.

"Hmm? What's this?" She said, rather obvious that she was plotting something evil.

She rapidly ripped the band aid off Tamaki's cheek.

**TSEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!**

"ITAI!"

Tamaki yelped then ran away from her.

"When will you stop?!?!?! You evil, evil little girl!!!" Tamaki hissed while sneering at her.

Johara chuckled evilly.

Ignoring Johara's laughter of evil, the twins turned to Tamaki and simultaneously asked him what happened.

"Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Did a cat…"

"…scratch you?"

"Or did someone…"

"…try to kill you?"

"Or was it…" The two eyed their 'Tono'.

"…a love bite…"

"…that went terribly…"

"WRONG?" the twins grin perverted as they toy Tamaki.

"…………"

"Tono?" The twins asked, once again, grinning wider than ever.

Tamaki was feeling his cut. He was so concentrated to his singing that he totally forgot about the wound.

"my…" He whispered.

"YES?"

"my…"

"YES YOUR?" The twins asked, eyes burning excitedly.

"My…my…" The twins eyes widened.

"…MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!"

The twins' faces fell, their eyes twitching. _**All that for nothing!**_

Tamaki ran to the nearest mirror he could find and started weeping, staring at his wounded face.

"Oh my precious…" Tamaki was talking to his reflection. "What will my lovely fans say?!"

**SMACK!**

"ITAI!"

"Tamaki you idiot! It's been on your face since you arrived! Everyone who was watching you sing saw it!"

**DUN…**

**DUN…**

**DUUUUUNNNNN….**

Johara, appeared once again.

"Mommy!" Tamaki called Kyouya.

"EVIL WITCH FROM THE EAST IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!?!"

"ahem…Johara…" Kyouya interfered. She glared at him coldly. He sweat dropped. "Never mind, continue…" He pushed his glasses up.

"Mommy! You betrayed me?!"

"Shut up Tamaki…" He said coldly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Johara chased him around the room. The twins joined and chased their 'Tono' too. They were enjoying it. They made it a game and called it

**WHO WILL SMACK TONO THE MOST**

Hani was about to join them when Mori Get hold of him and jammed a huge piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. He ate it delightedly.

Kyouya, ignoring this, turned his attention back to his laptop.

**BAGAGGGGGG!!!!!!!!**

"ITAI!!! MY SEXY ASS!!!"

Johara, together with the twins, was laughing outrageously at the sofa across Kyouya. Tamaki tried to jump out of the window, too late did he realize that the window wasn't made of glass and he was thrown back.

Kyouya tried to hide a laugh.

Moments after the three inhaled deep breaths as they calm down from their laughter.

Kyouya peeked from his laptop and stole a glimpse of Johara then smiled lovingly under his gleaming glasses. _**She looks really pretty when she laughs heartily. That stupid hot-head!**_

Tamaki, on a corner rubbing his butt zoned out. He thought of what happened back then. _**I practically saved her life eh…**_

He remembered Haruhi's smile. He smiled dearly as he pictured it. _**What's her name again?**_

—"_Fujioka Haruhi! Suoh-sama! Are you alright?" The man from the administration office she was following asked worryingly.—_

He smiled more widely. _**Fujioka Haruhi eh…**_

**End of Chapter**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it? No?

Review please! Constructive Criticisms are welcome! Flames are not! Please don't flame. If you don't like it, don't read it. If it doesn't appeal you, tell me your reason via constructive criticisms.

Arigatoh!


End file.
